Belongs
by Violet Stwy
Summary: Solo tienes el odio que él dice tenerte. Porque su desprecio, sus miradas molestas, sus insultos y sus comentarios despectivos te pertenecen solo a ti. A Allen Walker


_**Tenía ganas de escribir algo asi.**_

_**Como saben D-man no me pertenece, esto está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Cápitulo Unico, dedicado a mi linda Beta.**_

Tenías catorce años, cuatro meses y once días de vida cuando pensaste que nunca antes habías sentido tu corazón latir tan rápido. Imaginaste que en cualquier momento rompería tus costillas y rebotaría en el pupitre, para finalmente acabar en los apuntes de _él._ Manchando su impecable caligrafía con tu sangre, tu maldita sangre. Oh, entonces él solo te odiaría más de lo que lo hace ahora. Y eso está bien, porque solo en ese momento, en el que levanta la vista de su cuaderno, te observa notablemente enojado preguntando si tienes algo mal en la cabeza y te ordena que termines tu (jodida) tarea. Solo en ese momento te das cuenta de que el odio es la única forma en la que obtienes un poco de su atención.

Te sientes privilegiado, como si te hubieran dado un premio muy importante por tocar una pieza difícil en piano, porque nadie nunca ha obtenido más de dos palabras seguidas de Yuu Kanda.

Eres masoquista, uno grande.

Cuando Lenalee te pregunta si es que acaso estas enamorado le sonríes y alabas la manera en la que ató su cabello. Ella se sonroja y no vuelve a tocar el tema. Cuando Lavi dice que sabe quién te gusta le susurras muy bajito, y casi en un tono amenazante, que le dirás a Bookman, su abuelo, que sabes que él se ha escapado de noche. Entonces Lavi parece asustado y no sigue hablando. Porque esa es tu forma de hacerlo, así mantienes a todos a una distancia prudente de ti. Nadie debe saber nada.

Tenías quince años, siete meses y veinticuatro días de vida cuando sentiste que las manos te sudaban y que tus ojos probablemente estaban muy lubricados porque comenzaba a escocer allí en las esquinas. Estaban obligados a permanecer juntos todo el fin de semana y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Era una orden. Él es tu _superior_ y como tal es su deber cuidar se ti.

Estabas feliz a costa de su enojo, porque era muy obvio que lo menos que él quería era quedarse allí contigo, y eso dolía un poco. Solo un poco. Lo quieres de una manera tan bizarra y algo enferma, con dependencia. Quieres que todo de él te pertenezca a ti y quieres pertenecerle solo a él. Eres egoísta. No quieres compartirlo con nadie, y es fácil pensar así, nadie pasa tanto tiempo con Yuu Kanda como tú.

Él te lo ha dicho, estas podrido. Maldito. Él se ha dado cuenta aun cuando siempre sonríes cuando están juntos. Fuiste un tonto al subestimar a Yuu Kanda. Él es un chico listo.

Tenías dieciséis años, seis meses y cuarenta y cuatro días de vida cuando Lenalee te empujó hacia la muchedumbre que se había acumulado alrededor de él. No era de extrañarse, era su graduación, su despedida y todos quieren un pedazo suyo para recordar. Pensaste que esas personas debían ser muy valientes o suicidas para intentar arrancarle un botón de la chaqueta. Sonreíste al comprobar cómo salía airoso del rebullicio de personas sin una prenda de menos en su uniforme y ni siquiera sin despeinar. Tú le pedirías un botón.

No eras tan valiente pero no había nadie tan masoquista como Allen Walker.

Tenías dieciséis años, seis meses, cuarenta y cuatro días, y seis horas de vida, cuando por primera vez en todo ese circo de dependencia enferma en el que se había transformado tu vida por girar en torno a él, sentiste que tu corazón se detenía de improviso y que probablemente no volvería a latir nunca más. Te preguntaste si acaso ya estabas muerto y solo revivías constantemente la última y dolorosa imagen que quedó grabada en tu retina. Culpaste a esa vena masoquista que sabías tenías muy dentro.

Porque se supone que Yuu Kanda nunca sonríe. Nunca lo ha hecho para nadie, no lo ha hecho para ti. Y estabas bien con eso. Pero al mirarlo sonreír con sinceridad a otra personas te sentiste herido, robado. Se suponía que Yuu Kanda era solo tuyo, aunque él no lo supiera del todo. Escuchaste el sonido de algo romperse, como el crujir de una vieja y _podrida_ rama y solo corriste en otra dirección. Habías olvidado porqué lo estabas buscando.

Tocaste tu rostro esperando encontrar lágrimas, pero estaba seco. Estas seco. Completamente dañado por dentro y por fuera.

Tenías dieciséis años, seis meses, cuarenta y cuatro días y ocho horas de vida cuando supiste con certeza que Yuu Kanda nunca te había pertenecido, que él solo sonríe, existe y respira para una persona.

Karma.

Karma.

_Alma._

Es ironico. Él se enamoró de algo que tú no tienes. No eres Alma, no tienes alma. No posees nada desde un principio, nunca fue tuyo. Solo tienes el odio que él dice tenerte y que se supone tu correspondes. Sin embargo, y pensar eso solo te hace considerar lo_ podrido_ que estas, su desprecio, sus miradas molestas, sus insultos y sus comentarios despectivos te pertenecen solo a ti.

A Allen Walker.


End file.
